


Manely Ridiculous

by Aetherios



Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios
Summary: “Half of me believes that this frizzy chaos will swallow me whole when I do this,” he murmured, nuzzling her hair. “It’s ridiculous, really.”“You’reridiculous,” she laughed, nestling deeper into his side, and sneezed when a strand tickled her nose.*In which Hermione's hair is ridiculous and Draco wants to make it known.*
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947763
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	Manely Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This was written for [LadyKenz347's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) OTP-ober Challenge. Day 3: Cuddling.

"Ridiculous," Draco declared, lifting one of the curls splayed across his lap. Hermione hummed in response, continuing to read her notes for what would be the fifth time that evening. He glanced at his own forgotten scroll lying on the red velvet couch, and then back at the witch curled up beside him.

At her ridiculous hair in particular. She tucked herself further into his chest and one of the unruly strands poked at his chin. "Utterly ridiculous," he repeated. She made another noncommittal sound, gaze still fixed on her parchment.

Leaning over, he snatched it from her hands with all the makings of a Seeker and held it above his head.

“Give that back!” she protested, and he watched as she reached her arm out in a vain attempt to reach the parchment high in the air, her hair swinging around her shoulders as if it had a mind of its own.

"Bloody ridiculous," he said again, taking her hand and pulling her back to his side. She huffed and slumped against his chest, resting her head on his lap again.

"Would you mind telling me what's so bloody _ridiculous_ so that I can go back to studying in peace?" she asked bitterly.

"This doxy's nest on your head is what's ridiculous," he answered, tugging on a curl with a grimace.

She pulled it out of his fingers and began twirling it around her own instead. "Enlighten me, Draco. What is so ridiculous about my 'doxy's nest', as you so generously put it, that you had to interrupt my revision a day before the exam?"

He rolled his eyes. They both knew full well that she would pass her N.E.W.T.s with straight O's. "It's just so… so _large_ ," he explained with a wide gesture of his hands. "The sheer volume of it is ridiculous."

Hermione snorted. "So I've been told. Multiple times, in fact. If that's all, then—" She reached her hand out for the parchment again and he held it even farther away from her.

“That isn’t all. The texture of it is ridiculous,” he said, running a hand through her tresses. “Looking at it, you’d think it would be coarse and tangled. But it’s actually _soft._ Ridiculous,” he said, shaking his head.

“Incredibly ridiculous,” she agreed. “Now, can you please give me back my—”

“And the color of it too,” he continued. “It’s dark brown usually, but sometimes, when the light hits it just right…” His eyes flitted to the flickering fireplace of the Gryffindor common room and then back to her hair, glowing in the dim light. “It looks almost golden. Fucking ridiculous.”

“The extent of your vocabulary astounds me, truly.”

“Trust me, Granger, I can think of a plethora of other adjectives to describe your monstrous hair. But ridiculous is the main one. Even the smell of it is ridiculous,” he added. “Back in Fourth Year, I figured it would smell like the Owlery—”

“You thought about how my hair smelled in Fourth Year?” she inquired, the corner of her lip tugging up into a wry smirk.

“That doesn’t matter,” he said dismissively, and her smirk widened. “Anyways, I thought it would smell like the Owlery or something else equally foul. But it smells like _cedar_. What kind of hair smells like cedar?” he asked, burying his nose into the curls and inhaling deeply.

“Half of me believes that this frizzy chaos will swallow me whole when I do this,” he murmured, nuzzling her hair. “It’s ridiculous, really.”

“ _You’re_ ridiculous,” she laughed, nestling deeper into his side, and sneezed when a strand tickled her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
